


The most special date of all times

by QuieroLaAventura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Going on a date, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuieroLaAventura/pseuds/QuieroLaAventura
Summary: James went on a date with Lily on a late december day.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	The most special date of all times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the sequel to my fanfiction 'The chance for something beautiful'. I hope you enjoy reading it :-)
> 
> In case anyone wants to read the first Oneshot, here a link!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367892
> 
> See you later, guys!
> 
> QuieroLaAventura

** The most special date of all times **

One week later on Saturday James woke up early and immediately felt super nervous, today he would go out with Lily. He closed his eyes and thought back at the moment he asked her. He never would had thought she might agree. But she did and now it was the day, in just a few hours they would walk side by side to Hogsmeade. He smiled, this would become most likely his new best day.

A few minutes he still stayed in bed, then he stood up and started to get dressed. Today he should try to look better than normal. What shirt would be good for a wonderful occasion like a date with Lily. Blue or red? He decided for blue and took black trousers. After a last look in his mirror he left his room and saw her door was still closed, was she still sleeping? Should he wake her, would she mind if he would see her sleeping? He hesitated a moment, then quietly he walked towards her door and carefully opened it.

This time he had entered her room in the wrong moment, because just now she was only in underwear. It seems like she had already been awake and had just started to dress. She looked at him with surprised eyes, he blushed and tried to close his eyes. But he couldn’t, he only was able to stare at her body, so much bare skin …

“Out, at once!”, she said after just a few seconds. He nodded, but still didn’t move. She was so beautiful and attractive. He had seen a few girls like this in some magazines from Sirius, but never in real life. “You are so beautiful!”, he said after some more seconds. Now it was her, who blushed: “Thank you, but now get out of my room or I will not go out with you!” He nodded again and this time also turned around and left her room. After closing the door from outside he excused himself for what he had done. “Really I was just shocked from your beauty and the fact to see you in underwear, please forgive me!”

She didn’t answer and he got more nervous about the date he hoped he still would have with her today. After five minutes she came out of her room and walked to him. He was still standing in the middle of the living room. She stopped in front of him and asked: “You have again entered my room without knocking, why?” He looked into her eyes. “I was thinking you would still sleep, please don't cancel our date today!” She stayed quietly for a few moments, then she smiled and shook her head. “I will still give you the chance I promised you last week, just please knock in the future before entering, okay?” He nodded: “Absolutely, I will do this, thank you.”

\- xxx -

A few hours later at the end of the breakfast James got suddenly again super nervous, right now she was standing up, he could see how she talked to her friends. Then she turned to him and walked alongside the table in his direction. “I think this is my chance, wish me luck!”, he begged his friends and stood up. Sirius grinned and gave him a thumb up. Peter said: “Be nice and think twice before saying anything.” Remus added: “Just be yourself, then the chances she might like you are the biggest.” James nodded: “I will try …” More he couldn’t say because Lily reached him. “Shall we?”, she asked and smiled at him. “Yeah of course, let's go …”, he said and pushed his hand through his hair. A few moments they stood in front of each other and nothing happened, then she turned around and together they walked to the exit of the Great Hall.

After leaving behind the gate to the grounds of Hogwarts James asked: “Can I hold your hand, I mean we are on a date and …” He stopped and looked in her eyes: “Please!” She smiled: “You are right, we should hold hands.” She gave him her hand and started then a conversation. “Now that you have reached a date with me, what will you ask me from now on?” James grinned: “I don’t know, maybe to go out with me again.” She laughed, but did not answered to this comment. Instead she asked him what he planned to do after this last year.

\- xxx -

At the early evening James and Lily returned to the castle. Lily thought they would finish their date in the Entrance Hall, but James asked her to stop with him by the lake. He took her hands and asked her: “And did you enjoy our date? Will you maybe want another one with me?” She closed her eyes and thought. She indeed enjoyed the day and except the morning when James had not knocked on her door and through this had seen her in underwear, he had been a wonderful gentleman. Well that alone was for her not super important, she would not just for this properties decide to deepen the bonds with a boy, but today she found out, that there were quite a lot of things she had in common with James. Not only in a political way but also in a personal. Both of them liked love stories only when they had good ends and they also both loved noodles more than any other food.

She felt his warm finger stroking her hand, this felt very good. Maybe she should give it a try, maybe it would be wonderful awesome to go out with him regularly. She asked herself: _“Are you about to fall in love with him? Do you want that this ‘lovestory’ also have a good end?”_ She felt like her cheeks would now definitely become pink or deep red, this together with the unspoken _“Yes!”_ she would have need to answer to herself, made her opening her eyes again and looking deep in James ones.

“Yes, I enjoyed our first date.” At the words ‘first’ James eyes became bigger: “Does that …”, he started, but Lily interrupted him through stepping closer to him: “Yeah that means I will go out with you again.” James nodded and tried to control his own fast heartbeat, why did she came so close to him, would she …

She hugged him now and placed a super short little kiss on his mouth. Then she turned away and ran toward the castle. James touched his mouth and stared after her.

_“… go out with you again …”_


End file.
